Suicidal Nightmare
by Troofs
Summary: Klavier Gavin is sad. He tries to commit suicide, Ema tries to save him, but he ends up saving Ema. After what they had been through they share a kiss, then murder occurs, one of them is murdered. And will never be seen again. Klavier x Ema


**Disclaimer: Nein, I do not own Klavier and or Ema.**

**Note: This is a one-shot. Just for keeping my imagination flowing. When it's Ema's POV I will do -~-~-~-~-~-~ and when it's Klavier's POV xOxOxOx.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Suicidal Nightmare**

xOxOxOx

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing left. Nobody's here, no one, everybody hates me. I should just go die. The woman I love hates me. I've got nothing to live for anymore. _A sobbing Prosecutor Gavin thought. _Everybody hates me, I set a guilty man death penalty, we found out the truth after he died. My mother and father used to tell us, Kristoph was born lucky, and I was lucky to be born. They didn't notice me. They always spoiled their little Kristoph, and ignored me._

Klavier stepped into the elevator and set it to roof. The elevator door opened and showed the flat roof of the Prosecutor's Office. He stepped out of the elevator, taking muffling loud breaths. He looked down the street, fast cars were driving by.

-~-~-~-~-

"Damn It!" Ema swore as she forgot to take the paper's to Klavier. "Seeing that damn fop again makes me throw up."

"Any problem, Detective Skye?" A slightly richer Gumshoe asked. Gumshoe had been given a pay rise, now he's being paid fairly.

"Ah. Yes, I need to give these papers to Prosecutor Gavin." She said, glaring at the paper envelope she was holding.

"Ho, ho, ho! Just that? I'd be glad to bring them to Prosecutor Gavin."

"Nah. I have to get used to that fop anyway."

"'Fop'?"

"Eh.. I call him a glimmerous fop."

"Okay, then. Goodbye, Detective Skye." A gumshoe wearing a suitable suit and neat hair said.

"Oh, and Mr. Gumshoe? Have you seen him?"

"Ahh… He went to the elevator, you should fingerprint the buttons and see where he pressed."

"Thanks. Good Idea."

She headed to the elevator, she dusted for Klavier's prints, and she found a print on the button "roof" and pressed it.

She stepped out of the elevator door, and found the most horrific scene ever.

xOxOxOx

_This is it. My chance to be free from this horrible life._

He was about to jump when a strong arm had pulled his arm. A warm soft arm.

"You should've let me die! I've got nothing worth living for! Everybody hates me!" A teary-eyed Prosecutor shouted.

"No! Lots of people care, Prosecutor Gavin! Lots of people care for you!"

"Nobody does, name one."

"I do."

"No you don't." He said, then ran to the elevator and immediately closed the door.

-~-~-~-~-~-

She saw Klavier Gavin standing on the edge of the roof, ready to jump. She pulled his soft muscled arms.

"You should've let me die! I've got nothing worth living for! Everybody hates me!" A teary-eyed Prosecutor shouted.

"No! Lots of people care, Prosecutor Gavin! Lots of people care for you!"

"Nobody does, name one."

"I do."

"No you don't." He said, then ran to the elevator and immediately closed the door.

"No! Prosecutor Gavin!" She ran down the stairs hoping to get down the 24 flight of stairs before him. On the tenth floor he saw the elevator door open and empty, she went in and pressed Ground level.

"Please! I can't let him go!"

She reached the ground level, he wasn't their, he asked the guard if he saw him.

"Umm… He went to the building that is going to be demolished today."

"WHAT! Thanks for your help, I gotta go!"

Ema ran toward the building, she used the same procedure on the elevator, the pressed button was, Underground Basement Parking. She silently swore and headed down.

She went left, right, left, straight, left, forward, then started taking random directions. He found Prosecutor Gavin.

xOxOxOx

_I don't deserve to live. _

He ran toward the going to be demolished building and hoped to be killed. He went down the most possible downwards he could go.

_Perfect. I should go take random directions and hide. _

And so he did. Isolated. He waited for death.

-~-~-~-~-xOxOxOx

"What are you doing here!?"

"Trying to save you, Fop!"

"I don't deserve life! Get out of here before the demolition starts!"

_*Crash*_

The demolition had already started, a piece of the ceiling landed on Ema, making her unconscious, Klavier could hardly breath.

"Fräulein? Mein Gott! Fräulein!" He carried the bleeding brunette on his back. The elevator couldn't work now, they were trapped.

But then, he remembered something.

From a case a few years ago, this building was a crucial clue. There was a secret passage from The Underground Basement Parking, leading outside, it was a flower design on the wall, it was a secret door.

He searched for the hidden door and came upon it. He opened the door and then-

_*Crash*_

Another piece of the ceiling falls on Ema, this time her breathing has diminished. He heart had stopped. Klavier's heart missed a beat.

He went as quickly as he could, the trail went into an alleyway.

He felt no breath, nor a pulse. He had only two choices. And he's not going to let her die. He could either take her to the hospital, or, do CPR, the hospital was 19 miles away. He had no choice.

_1…2…3… *THUD* 1…2…3… *THUD* _ Him breathing into her mouth was slight, but it had successfully done the trick.

He felt a pulse this time, and there was a faint trace of breathing, fragile, but still. She was bleeding everywhere. He had to take her somewhere. Incidentally, this alleyway was only two blocks from his house, he could make it. He put his jacket on Ema and ran as fast as he could.

He arrived at his bachelor mansion and put Ema into his bed. He sobbed quietly while waiting for the brunette to regain consciousness.

-~-~-~-

The last thing she remembered was the face of the fop. Sobbing quietly. She had woken up in a new room. She slipped out of the bed and stood up, then realizing she had stepped on something. The Fop.

He was sleeping on the floor in a futon. Looking worried.

"I love you, Klavier Gavin." She said silently.

"I love you too, Ema Skye." Klavier said laughing, but in a serious face. And stood up.

"What the, you were awa-" She didn't get to finish that sentence.

Klavier had pulled he face and drawn it closer to his, their lips touched, it was a sensation. Blue sparks around them were visible.

But, this didn't last long. Something had hit the man's heart. A knife to be precise. I node was attached. She read the note.

_Auf Wiedersehen, bruder._

Ema teared slowly, as the blood poured, she couldn't do anything. The knife hit the heart perfectly.

-~-~-~-~-

_Klavier Gavin's funeral. Lot's of people are here. Mostly fans, some family members, some co-workers, some, friends. _

Ema had teared to an extent where she couldn't anymore. People tried to comfort her. But none succeeded.

_*Ring! Ring!*_

"Huh?" She saw where she was. She was in her bed. It was a dream all along.

She hurried to do everything. And went to the Prosecutor's Office. She went to the roof and saw Klavier.

She silently walked over and called his name loud. Before he could see who it was, she kissed him.

xOxOxOx

_What a beautiful day._

"Klavier!" Someone had shouted.

He turned around, but before he could see who it was, he was kissed. He broke apart thinking it was some fangirl. But when he saw who it was.

"F-fräulein Skye?" He said then stopped. She had kissed him again. Longer, more forceful this time, but the soft enchanting touch of her lips were still the same.

**The End.**


End file.
